parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 25 - Craig and UP Big Boy - Michael Angelis - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-fifth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Big Boy as Spencer *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Colwyn and Lyssa as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *Anthony as Edward (cameo) *Texas as Henry (cameo) *Scott as Percy (cameo) *Amitola as Douglas (cameo) *Yonah as Emily (cameo) *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Jeremy Wickstorm as Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Carmen Electra as The Storyteller (cameo) *Rabbit as The Fisherman (cameo) *Michael Angelis as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were working hard. Craig was feeling very excited. *Craig: Morning, Archie. I look my best and you know why? *Archie: Why? *Craig: Because The Duke and Duchess are visiting. Sir Emmet Hatt will be choosing me as their special engine. *Archie: Pah! *Narrator: Puffed Archie. After Craig had been washed and polished, he rushed away to meet the visitors. But a signal diverted Craig into a siding. He was very upset. *Craig: I'm going to be late! *Narrator: He muttered. A huge engine rocketed by. *Craig: Steaming pistons! Who's that? *Narrator: Craig soon found out. When he arrived at the shed, the huge engine was humming quietly. *UP Big Boy: (humming) *Craig: Who are you? *Samson: This is UP Big Boy. He's the fastest engine in the world. *UP Big Boy: (hums a little more) *Craig: Huh! *Narrator: But secretly Craig was impressed. *UP Big Boy: I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere. *Emmet: There will be a party for the Prince and Princess at Aspern station. *Samson: That's far away over Gordon's Hill. *Craig: You'll need to take on plenty of water. *Michael Brandon: Muttered Gordon. *UP Big Boy: I have plenty of water. *Narrator: Wheeshed Big Boy and he raced away. *Craig: I was only trying to be useful. *Narrator: Grunted Craig. Big Boy showed the Prince and Princess many beautiful places. But he never stopped once to take on more water. Craig and Archie were collecting passengers when Big Boy raced through on his way to the party. *Craig: Don't forget the water! *UP Big Boy: Who cares? *Archie: He'll be in trouble soon. *Narrator: Sighed Archie. And Big Boy was. He ran out of water on Craig's hill. *UP Big Boy: Why didn't I listen? *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt soon heard the news. *Emmet: I'll send Craig. *Narrator: He boomed. When Craig arrived, the stationmaster was waiting. *Stationmaster: You need to rescue Big Boy. He's stuck on the hill. *Driver: Hurry, Craig. *Narrator: Said his driver. Craig was looking forward to seeing Big Boy. *Craig: Run out of water? *Narrator: He teased. *Big Boy: Yes! *Narrator: Snapped Big BOy. *Big Boy: I must have a leaky tank. *Craig: Perhaps. *Narrator: Smiled Craig. *Craig: But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting. *Narrator: Craig switched to Big Boy's line and was coupled up. Then they set off. *Craig: See? *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: We're right on time. *Narrator: But Big Boy was embarrassed. *Archie: So what do you think of Big Boy now? *Narrator: Archie whispered. *Samson: Too much puff and not enough steam. *Emmet: Well done, Craig. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: You are the fastest engine on Sodor. *Craig: I know that. *Narrator: Muttered Craig. Category:UbiSoftFan94